Sam and Leah moments
by Aishwarya Swan-Cullen
Summary: Sam & Leah - the ups and downs of their relationships. We know the ending of their relationship, but the moments before? How did they meet? How did their love develop? How did he deal with his wolf problem with Leah? Heavy heartbreak guaranteed!SamLeahEmi
1. First Sight part 1

**This is a fanfiction about Sam and Leah - the hidden couple. Their relationship is a complete mystery, and all we know is the post-Emily situation. NOTE: My Sam [this all is divided Sam/Leah POVs] is a kind of guy that thinks halfway, and only his dialogues can give you the decisions he's you enjoy...much more up-and-down compared to the traditional Eddie/Bella relationship.**

**This chapter is FIRST SIGHT so about the first time Sam and Leah met each other.**

SAM POV

I grumbled in a low voice as I sloshed to the mossy gates of the Quileute school – and my umbrella was just embarrassing me a tad too much. Mom had gotten Sue, the new lady in town and his new acquaintance, to buy me an umbrella as he had predicted a heavy monsoon – and so it was. The thunderous downpour would probably trigger a flood by afternoon.

This is why I was walking to school under a bright pink umbrella dotted with roses and hearts.

When I would reach school, of a few things I was sure – Jonathan and Ronson would blow their heads laughing at the stupid umbrella…and if I walked around with it….I would probably scare off Leah.

I heard about Leah day before yesterday, for the first time in my life. Her family had moved from a not-well-known inner state city of America to Forks. I hadn't seen her, but many people kept on babbling about her. As usual – in no school would a new girl go unnoticed. To see the proof of her "beauty" I needed to see Leah and if all these rumours about her character were true, she was the very girl I needed to spice up this wannabe-lover's life. Oh, and a pink umbrella would be a PERFECT lure for her now, wouldn't it.

Remind me to thank Sue….

Gladly, the gates were closed, so I had to use the sheltered hallway to get into the school. The rain was heavier than ever, and I was glad that, after entering the security's office, I could close the umbrella for good and stuff it in my rucksack. I gingerly folded the pink instrument before it embarrassed me and shook off the rain drops – and then roughly stuffed it into the front of my bag. I then made way to the Admin, walking through the dimly lit, but well carpeted hallway and heading north-west……as a route I had taken a lot of times when the principal had seen me arrive late to the school.

I arrived at the opening of the hallway – facing a small, open yard, through which I could barely decipher the Admin gates on the other side – the downpour was fogging the air and it was nearly impossible to make out the scenery.

Looking for an excuse not to reveal the pink umbrella, I ran as fast as I could across the yard and over to the other side.

The automatic doors opened right on time – or else I would have smacked into them. Luckily, only the collar of my parka showed any signs of drizzle – and the top of my black hair.

I skidded to a halt at the reception, and the lady looked up.

"Yes, Sam Uley?" asked Mrs Benson, curtly.

I smiled roughly at her. Her tone was only too open about her mood.

"I want to give attendance…"

"First lesson has already started, Sam." She smiled evilly. "Of course, the principal will be told about this."

Darn it. Not another detention – mum would go hyper.

"I believe there was a reason for this lateness," she smiled wider, fetching a piece of paper and a pen, poising it in a writing position of top of the scrap.

I had actually slept in through the morning, and had ended up walking to school. School was only a five minute walk from my house. So I racked my head for a reasonable excuse.

Dog ate my homework? No that was too stupid.

The aliens kidnapped my family and I had to save them? No, not that.

I slept it? No….that was only too true.

The rain? Yes, that was a good reason. The rain was too heavy, and she had to admit that this rainfall, the thunderous downpour, had to slow a walker down, in this dismal town of forks.

"I walked to school ma'am." I stated clearly. "And the rain was pretty heavy, I had to get umbrellas and all, and I ended up nearly hurt and lost. I finally managed to find my way into the school – gladly the security let me in through the out-of-bounds passage instead of walking up the paths at the entrance and through the orchards-"

"Clear!" Mrs Benson said, not wanting to hear a rambling. "But if you come this late ever again, Uley, suspension is on your records." Her eyes flashed warningly.

I rolled my eyes and walked to English.

The rain hadn't subsided at all, and it was nearly time for lunch. The English double period had gone by fast, and Economics had too. Now, I was stuck in German.

The German teacher had given us a pop quiz and we all had finished, but this have us an excuse to stare out the window while lolling back on our chairs. The German teacher – Mr Graf – had taken out the time to make us all individual tests, so that none of us could really cheat. I had finished mine with ease and was now just staring and my fingers, twiddling them around, rocking on the hind legs of the plastic chair.

The shrill sound of the bell rang in the distance and I jumped from my chair, swinging the bag over my shoulder, and submitted my test onto the pile. Then, pushing the wooden door, I ran outside, under the breezeway and I walked towards the lunch hall.

"Hey Sam," said the perky voice of Ashley, the cheerleader with russet skin and blonde-caramel hair. She fluttered her eyelashes provocatively and I smiled back, while rolling my eyes on the inside. She could do whatever she wanted, from getting a collagen job to plastic surgery, and I still wouldn't like her.

"Sup," I said, without stopping and I strutted forward.

"Ay!!!" a blow came to my back and I gasped. "What's up, my man?" said the husky and drawling voice of Jonathan.

I rubbed my shoulders where he had hit me. Jonathan ambled up to my pace and shook his short, black hair.

"Life's good," I said slowly.

"Good to know. Oh yeah," jumps Jonathan, "I saw the new chick – Leah – and she is what – the sweetest thing in the world!"

"Excuse me!!" I halted for a moment, stunned. I might have been the "cool" guy at this school – but this blatant embarrassment of Leah behind her back was NOT nice….as Jon knew very well.

"Sorry, Sam," he grinned. "But you have NOT even seen her!!"

I just didn't get this excitement over her. What was the point? I didn't even want to see her. New person – big deal, I should just go with life…

Soon as I had finished thinking, I saw my reflection on some glass.

"You wanna…..er……keep staring at yourself or relieve our hunger inside?" Jon pointed to the lunch door, right opposite to the glass.

I snapped out of the reverie.

"Sure," I said, and we walked towards the doors.

As soon as the door opened, a wafting smell of cheesy lasagne hit my nose.

As soon as it is, Jon and I grinned, and walked as fast as we could to the lunch serving area.

I started drooling as I saw the lasagne, the cheese, the fried rice, the Italian melange and the mixed vegetables coated in cheese. Today, I would go home satisfied and maybe even skip the messy meal mom has to make…..

I miss her cooking though. Before she and dad got divorced, and before he died, she used to cook like an iron chef – her food full of vibrant flavour and luscious colour. Her muffins and other bakery products were just to-die-for. If I ever met a baker like her again…I swear, I would marry her regardless anyway.

I loaded my plate with everything, and then turned around.

In my brief moment of thought, I realized that everyone had come for lunch.

I looked around…..

All the tables were filled with random people – not one was left empty….and no one I was friends with was sitting on a table with a space left.

I turned to face Jon, who was talking on the phone.

"- Yeah?" His face was full of joy, "I'll be right there!!!" He shut the phone and grinned.

"I gotta go, Sam," he patted my torso, "Good news from home!"

With that, he ran out.

Well that was just clever….I thought morosely.


	2. First Sight part 2

Once again, I looked around, holding my tray in my hands.

The tables were all half full, with the most random people spread scarcely on all the tables. I saw the bad, cigarette – smoking idiots – Brad, Tennant, Lance and the others.

The other tables were half full with the cheerleader girls….the geeks…..the Goths……the random people…..the cool, sweet kids….a girl sitting alone……..the band….

A girl sitting alone. She was very pretty too – with long, curly brown hair, and a fairly tanned, earthy russet skin tone. Her eyes were a coal black. She was, what one would call a typical Quileute girl. She looked a little manly too, her arms a little stiff and muscled, and her posture a little open.

I had never seen her, but she looked like the kind that wouldn't care if a long-time Quileute kid would come and sit beside her. After all, where else could I go?

So I immediately sat down at the table and she looked up.

I didn't bother paying her much attention, I sat across from her and immediately starting eating before she could talk.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a husky, but strangely pleasant voice. Her accent was terribly thick – more American than any of ours.

She looked a little angry, her thin eyebrow arching up in annoyance and surprise.

"Have you seen the other tables? I don't hang with them. And there's no free table," I dismissed her comment, without any expression except annoyance in my own husky, formal voice.

"Then why have you come here?"

I thought before I spoke. "The best choice."

"Well my mother," she said scathingly, "Is not gonna like a random guy sitting with me."

"Your mother," I said mockingly, "Is not here, and this IS only like forty minutes."

She looked at me scornfully. She was kind of beautiful, her skin smooth and satiny, her dark eyes full of depth and glamour.

"Either way," I said. "I don't date or run round girls. If tomorrow, I was sitting alone and your friend had gone for a moment, you too would sit with me, since you don't fit with the others."

"How nice," she grinned fakely.

"I didn't mean it that way. Do you fit?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She mulled it over. "The "glamour" girls like Ashley and Brittany and all are too girly. The boys are all either nerdy or too I-rob-and-steal type. Then, some people are too outgoing, and others too quiet. If I had a choice, I'd sit with someone who's tough, but understanding, sequenced, but unpredictable, not nerdy, but smart enough."

I felt blood staining my cheeks….. hopefully, my russet skin wouldn't redden too much,

I was perfect, I realized. She told me straight out what she wanted….and I found myself ticking all the boxes. I was straight out stubborn – but assertive, I understood people well – helped them out even, I laid out my plans logically and then acted, did one thing at a time – but my mindset was actually used to taking everyone by surprise. I wasn't Einstein, but I wasn't a dump idiot either. No too gangster like, and of course, not to girly or nerdy.

I was perfect for her.

"Why are you blushing?" said the girl, overcome by the fact that a boy was….blushing.

She was sharp, I was gonna give her that. If I were with her, I wouldn't have been able to hide anything.

"I'm not." I said straight away. "My skin's kinda dark, a little reddish."

"Really? Ok, then." She smiled to show that my words were plain lies.

"So," I said, after scarfing down some more lasagne. "What's your name?"

Something like…..realization….hit the girl, and her face twisted menacingly.

"Oh." She grimaced. "You're flirting with me!"

That was the LAST thing I was doing.

"I so am not!" I said, my hands stretched out to my sides, disbelievingly.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Let me warn you," she whispered. "I am sharp. So sharp that you try to retaliate and it goes out of proportion for you."

"So you're like a tomboy?"

"Who says girls can't be tough?"

"No one! But then again, you don't seem to act a bit like a girl."

"I do. You're just seeing the rough side of me at the moment."

"Rough? So it doesn't get rougher?"

"Oh it will."

"I'm SO scared now."

"Better be."

"Wow….is this part of the image you want to put up for yourself?"

"Could be. Who knows….maybe the best of me reveals with….time."

"But you're gonna need friends till that time."

"As soon as the right person comes along, I'll let you know."

She was being so…cryptic that I couldn't help it. "What if the right person is here? What if it's me?"

"Is it you?" she snapped like a mousetrap.

I couldn't tell her "no". She was so snappy that I liked it – I liked her personality a lot. I just wasn't used to speaking that fast in a conversation. I gave a lot away that way. Her eyes were arched disbelievingly, her russet skin so perfect against them. Her brown hair was flowing down her back, pulled up like a ponytail. She was a beautiful and easy-going girl, one he would get along with well, and she would too.

"Is it you?" she repeated, and she could figure that the answer was "yes".

"If I say no," I said finally. "I might be wrong. If I say yes, I might be wrong. That's for you to figure out."

She swallowed this up, and a triumphant look emerged on her face. She had finally deciphered what I really meant…and it seemed hat she was happy with it.

Then, she totally surprised me.

She held out a russet skinned, perfectly manicured hand for me to shake.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater."

So THIS was the famous Leah. No wonder Jon like her.

I shook her hand manfully.

"I'm Sam. Sam Uley. Pleased to meet you."

"If I told you I could predict the future, what would you say?" she asked suddenly, shaking my hand with vigour.

Future reader? It could work. She looked to….Quileute to be a future-reader.

"What do you predict?" I asked, to avoid the question.

"I can see that we're gonna be great friends," she said, and smiled one of the most mind blowing smiles ever.

I couldn't believe it. This morning, I was worrying about my umbrella, and now, I had hooked up with the most drop-dead gorgeous, different but awesome girl this school had to offer.

I smiled too.

This could be the spark I needed – the start of something new.


	3. Kiss

**So - moving on, I have put this chapter up as the one that sparked theirelationship. This is the second chapter of their crucial moments, the Firts Kiss. Enjoy, and review so I know its appreciated!!**

Leah was sitting on my chair, her slim legs on the table encased in skinny jeans, the earphones of an IPod plugged into her ears, which were hidden behind her long locks of brown, heavy hair. She was humming along to some jazzy Evanescence song and singing to the chorus. Her eyes were focused on the board though there was nothing there.

I sat at the windowsill looking at her. The way her lips moved, the way her legs moved to the tune, the way her voice twiddled around some words to make them utterly melodious, it all enraptured me to every cell in my body.

It was nice to have Leah as a friend. Leah and I were weeks from that post-lunch meeting that was engraved in my mind. We were good friends – she had even come to my place, though it was a shame showing her the dumpster I lived in. A day after my first sight with her, Paul had come back to school after his camp, and I had told him everything, and Jonathan too, so they both were ecstatically happy for me – and of course happy to be back at school with the rest of the gang.

Ronson still hadn't come back to school even though he went with Paul – Paul said that Ronson had gone to Scotland for the illness his grandmother had caught, and we all hoped that whatever happened, she would survive because he was dead attached to his grandma. When Mrs. Davies had come to Forks to visit Ronson, we were only thirteen, and Paul was so happy about having her here – and so were we, because she brought us cookies and lollies and Ronson got a lot of games he let us play with as well from his grandma.

Leah and I weren't exactly dating, whatever anyone else thought. We were real, proper friends, we had done all kinds of friend stuff over the one week. The thing was, I real wanted to get properly close to her in the boyfriend kind of way – claim my ownership on her. I guess she wanted to do this too, but she never said anything, so I just kept to myself and hung around.

Being fourteen and a half, we had already branched on a number of adult subjects at school, which we weren't keen at all to begin. The more we had these classes, the dirtier one's intentions were while speaking. Everything was an innuendo, everything was a hint or an inside joke.

I stared at Leah again. If only she knew the attraction I had for her, if only she knew that I really wanted to go ahead one step and really be with her, if she only knew how I watched her feet in their flats, how I watched her eyes flit gracefully form one person to another, how I watched her lips and her mouth work while she spoke, sang and laugh….

"Truth or Dar, Uley?"

I turned and saw Ashley standing their, rocking on her feet, trying to push her chest out to the fullest. She was pouting slightly, and her eyes were round and puppy dogged, and it was so artificial that I wanted to run.

I looked around her and her pumped chest and saw the large circle on the floor, with everyone from class sitting there. The teacher was absent, and this was a double period. I saw the guys and girls giggling in apprehension, either staring out of the circle, or talking to their neighbours.

"Leah?" I asked, turning to Leah, who was staring at us.

She nodded and took out her earphones, stuffing them into her bag.

Ashley looked at her and her face fell – fell into an expression that clearly wished Leah to live a painful life, and grow old alone with twenty seven cats. It was clear that Ashley had made a space for me in the circle, and she saw it even more clearly that it would be Leah sitting next to her.

We sat next to each other beside Paul, who had as usual, preserved a spot of carpet for both of us; I went to sit beside him, and Leah took a seat beside me, and also next to Jonathan, who exchanged a Jon-Leah secret handshake with her.

Greg, a member of the small punk group at school directed everyone.

"The cap of the bottle is questioner, and the end is answerer."

He spun he bottle dramatically.

It pointed to Lisa, the trombonist in the geeky school band and Brittany, Ashley right hand girl.

"Truth or dare?" asked Brittany, looking at Lisa maliciously.

"Dare" she replied in a timid voice.

"Well then," said Brittany, and her face smirked as she exchanged a look with Ashley, only too communicative about the dare – it was gonna be a harsh one….

***

Leah, Paul and I rolled back and forth with laughter like the rest of us as we watched Jonathan standing on the teacher's table rapping a song about the Sex Education class. He did SUCH a good crossover of Mrs Hoover, the teacher and 50 Cent, it was just too funny.

We all had tears in our eyes from laughing our head off. The game had been so comical and entertaining that my stomach hurt form laughing. Lisa had flirted with the janitor, Ashley and done a split and landed into the desk with trying to do it, Greg had pole danced to "Oops I Did It Again" by Britney Spears, Lance, the nerd, had sung Sensual Seduction by Snoop Dogg, Charles had sabotaged the school announcement system, Rita had kissed the wall with a thick coating was lipstick on her lips and written "Kiss of Life" around it, and here was just too much for one to relay. It may have sounded boring at first, but afterward, just reviewing the memory in my mind, I realized that it was too hilarious…!!

Greg spun the bottle again.

Round and round and round and round and round….

It was slowing down…..

The cap of the bottle pointed to some guy called Jared, who was sitting opposite……..Leah. And the end of the bottle pointed to her.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked. He wasn't mean, but he wasn't soft either. He could get seriously nasty (but not as much as Paul could – Paul was now what you'd call sensitive).

"Dare," said Leah, without fear.

"Ok then," said Jared. "I dare you to kiss…..Sam, as in full tongues and all."

My smile froze on my face and I coughed.

"What, Jared?"

"She's gotta kiss you!" he said again.

Everyone around the circle was edging Leah on, everyone except Ashley and Brittany and the hopeless gang of theirs.

Leah looked at me disbelievingly.

"Now, Leah," said Jared, egging her on.

She screwed up her face and looked at me.

My heart was pumping. I couldn't think straight….

She put her hands on the floor and closed her eyes to the point where she could just about see.

Her lips were already pouting….so round and whole, glistening with moisture and her beautiful, scented lip balm…..

I gulped in my thoughts, electrified by her….cooperativeness.

She shifted closer to me…a mere few inches away. She had tilted her head one way, so that her lips could meet mine without any obstruction…

She looked so funny, so serene – here eyes were fixed on my mouth, her lips full and like normal.

I took a breath and I don't know what happened.

Was it my eagerness to get things going to the next level? Was it my lust for her? My heart that missed a beat when she hugged me in the morning?

She came very close. Very, very close. Her nose was an inch away.

She had closed her eyes….

She was leaning forward, hesitating…playing with time…

And I bent forward and placed my lips on her pouting ones.

Fireworks….rockets….Catherine wheels…explosives…star crackers were shooting out again and again from my head…

And she was feeling it too…she was happy as well! Her lips softened mine with the same kind of enthusiasm!

She rubbed her lips gently onto mine, moving them about, moistening mine…I thought about it just more than necessary…

And then she got fierce. She pushed them onto mine with more force, as if this was all she had ever wanted to do, and as if she had never ever even meant to forget the "tongues" part! She let herself breathe [good that I was chewing mint gum before] and then came back with fierce intentions, kissing intensely…rolling her tongue about and pasting mine, tingling as they touched…

The class was silent and I, unthinkingly, lifted my hand and placed them on the back of her skull, inside her hair….pushing her head closer….

And she did the same with her hands, both of them and then kissed blissfully, her warm skin rubbing my skin, and then holding my hair.

The pleasure, the intense shivering of trepidation, of satisfaction and sheer gratification was pleasing my spine, and I was feeling fresher than I had at any one time in all my fourteen years at Forks! She really, truly was kissing me.

Then I heard the gasp from the crowd – a little too late for normal time.

Then I realized.

It was only in slow motion for her and me. The rest of the class had just seen her do the real kissing and that was it.

Leah pulled away hesitantly, as if she was torn between pulling away and continuing. Her eyes were partially closed as well.

I breathed…I had been holding my breath, to revel in the moment.

She smiled a tiny smile, just a small angular lift in her lips and so did I.

Jon, Paul, Greg – all the boys and most of the girls whooped as I looked around the circle. I just couldn't help grinning; Paul was patting my back amiably and was laughing at my wide Larry grin. Only Ashley and her girls had anything to complain about – Ashley looked at Leah with venom pooling from her eyes and a tomato red puce face, and even still, her girly gang was grinning slightly.

Leah giggled slowly.

Everyone looked away for a second, back to the bottle.

And that's when Leah's hand found mine, which was placed flat on the carpet as I attempted to sit coolly. It was warm, and there was a simple message.

It was as if she had recognized the longing in my previous thoughts.

And she wanted to love me back as well.

I was a fourteen year old Quileute boy, and tomorrow, I would come to school hand in hand with one of the best Quileute girls I had ever laid eyes on.


	4. Confessions

**Sorry for the amazingly long wait, people!! Thank you to the *uhmm* two people who have happened to review - thanks a lot [no sriously] you guys was all it took to keep me going!! Thanl you for the reviews!! This chapter isn't so spicy, but I guess it does shape the upcoming chapters....**

**I would aprreciate it if ya'll who read this could kind of advertise it smeplace, and maybe even read my other fanfics!! Thank you!!**

**Special mention:**

**ari11990: thaks for the review - you wanted an update - here ya go!!**

**AnnaMollyPR: The Sam-Emily chapter will come soon, believe me, and I will make it one of the happiest chapters for Sam, and the saddest for Leah. Though I'll probably emphasize on the Leah bit more. Nothing is more entertainign than a good tragedy!!**

* * *

I loved mom for her taste, I really did.

She was downstairs in the kitchen, talking to Sue on the phone, laughing. This was something I had to celebrate about – mum laughing for the first time after dad left her. Nothing had changed about her though, her tired black eyes were surrounded by dark circles and wrinkles after working all day long, her skin was as pallid and uninteresting earthy brown as ever, and her feeble brown hair was as usual deprived of its old bounce and life – just like a dead curtain hiding my mum's thoughts and conceptions.

She laughed for a bit more, her rough lips upturned and the wrinkles wearily bunching in contentment.

After a bit, she put the phone down and addressed me as I sat watching her at the weathering table, munching on some cereal.

"How is my treasured little bun doing?" she asked me, with her usual caress.

"I'm doing good, mom!" I said, smiling. "It's just that you were laughing. Long time no see. I'm glad you're happy mom."

She smiled radiantly. "I was talking to Sue – she told me about you and Leah!!!"

I was completely lost…!

"Me and her? That's why you were smiling? Laughing?"

She nodded and then laughed at my expression. She got up off the chair beside the phone and drew a chair to sit beside me.

"Ever since your father left me, and then got himself snuffed," she started, without a change of expression, "I always thought that you would be isolated, put off."

She ruffled my hair, and then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I thought that you'd gone into depression all these years as the complaints from your teachers started building. But then I really saw, and you were fine – beyond fine," she chuckled, "but you were in trouble because of the dratty condition your dad had left you in. Without an education fund, without anything."

She had never talked like this about dad without going into immediate depression.

"I thought you'd never want to love again after seeing me rave and throw tantrums after your dad left. Or mourn after he died. I was scared you'd never see love – the strongest of powers ever."

I watched her in awe as she told me about….me.

"And then, when I thought I was loosing it, Sue called. She told me about her daughter – her happy, ecstatic daughter, and wanted to chat with me now that you two were friends. And I felt so happy," she grinned, "happier than anything, knowing that you were a strong boy, a very strong person – true of heart."

She stroked my hair and looked at me, and I smiled at her.

"Do you like her a lot?" she asked me, trying to stop herself from jumping about and whooping.

I thought about it.

Her lips – her heart, her communicative eyes, whatever she confessed in me, the way she walked, the way her words twirled around her lips, the way she flicked her hair and lifted her bag – the way she looked at me and her eyes would widen….

The list wouldn't end..!!

"Yeah."

That was all I said, and I was lost in a thousand blizzard daydreams of us two together, her dominating features…

Maybe mom understood.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said mum, without checking the door – something that was not right.

The door opened and Leah walked right through it.

She stopped short on seeing mom smile a real smile, grinned at me and then addressed the both of us.

"Hello Mrs. Uley….hey Sam," she said, taking her long coat off.

"Well hello Leah," mom addressed her. "Why don't you two get upstairs, go to your room Sam?"

I nodded and beckoned Leah to follow.

In those days that Leah had been here, mum was always in her room. And when she would come out, she would just glance at Leah like she was a cleaner and mutter an inaudible "hi". Leah was very confused by mom's behaviour – but it was nothing new to me. I was afraid to lose Leah when she came here….my cheeks had blushed on and on.

After five games on Sonic the Hedgehog, where Leah won most times, mom came in with two plates with a slice of mud cake each.

"Here. I went shopping," mum grinned and set the plates at the floor.

"Thanks," Leah smiled warmly at mum. She looked like she meant it too.

"My pleasure. Now you two kids have fun!" mum laughed perkily and closed the door. Wow. Mum was really good at this.

"Come," I told Leah. "Let's take a break."

I got up with my plate of cake and went to sit at my bed. I bounded to my feet and went to sit at the pillows propped up on my bed against the walls, right by the window brimming with burning midday sunlight.

Leah followed my lead and sat down at the foot of my small bed, a mere two feet between us.

We ate our cake in silence, and I watched her expression. She was licking her lips and chewing with content. Her face was very expressionistic – it gave away her emotions like anything. I could see that right now, she was a little shy being in my presence and a jovial because she was eating cake.

"Haven't you had cake for a long time?" I asked her.

She swallowed, and a faint blush crept to her cheeks. "I have."

"Then what's the hurry?"

"I had mango and crème l'anana cake. Chocolate was a no-no for me – ever since I was grounded last month."

Whoa. She craved for chocolate that bad.

"And I mean, I wasn't even responsible for my mom's new purse getting an orange soda stain. I mean I didn't even do it. The bike messenger did!" she waved away the thought with the scowl and a flutter of her hands.

I finished my cake and smiled, looking at her intently, as her face slowly disposed of the scowl.

"I looked aimlessly out of the window, seeing the sparrows flit around the trees, seeing the woodpeckers gnaw the wood of the eucalyptuses surrounding the area. The rose bush outside, I noticed, had been pruned and spruced – rid of the usual mountain of weeds and the unkemptness. Despite the mugginess, though it really was August, it felt very spring-like, seeing the fat bumblebees buzz their way around the blossoming flowers, and then seeing the springy grass in the forest rustle with the midday breeze….

"It really is pretty."

I turned to face Leah, who had finished too and was looking out of the window.

"Yeah – this is prettier than before my dad left….and it feels like spring." I smiled at her, a follow through of my comment.

Leah faced me, then and smiled.

"You must miss your dad, huh?"

"No." She frowned. "Yes," I grudgingly admitted.

"Why didja say no first?"

"He wasn't a good dad. I mean he never raised me properly, he never did much, and he left my mom to do all the work."

"I'm sorry." She had sympathy colouring every portion of her voice.

She kept looking up at me with a very weird expression on her face, as if she wanted to tell me something deep and just didn't know where to start. The expression on her face was hilarious…it didn't suit her image…which was very outgoing, spectacular, and punkish.

"What?" I asked her.

She paused for a moment and then she moved closer to me, putting the cake plate on the floor along with mine.

"You're a nice guy to be friends with, Sam."

I looked into her eyes and tried to reach their end, but I saw them go deeper….and deeper…..

"Thanks," I replied. "You're not too bad yourself."

She giggled, and grinned widely, and moved closer till our crossed legs were touching.

"I mean the first time you sat with me at that lunch table," she said, flushed, "I thought you were just a wannabe punk. I mean my whole family – we moved from Alabama to here and we were just…you know…changing ourselves to fit in here. I mean my brother believes in purity, so he remains as he is no matter what. My dad gave up Rodeo to start fishing…my mom gave up country shopping to town shopping…and I mean I…."

"What did you give up?"

She was interesting me now. What had she given up?"

She frowned. "I gave up my goodness."

I was puzzled. Her "goodness"?

"I mean well, over there, I was a cute, tiny, chubby lil' girl who would love to talk country and wanted to go pony riding. And I mean, on the note of moving, I began to change. I mean I am still very young – I mean after these six months since moving, I can see me change. I'm just gonna be fifteen next month…so yeah. I mean on moving, I began to change, you know. Growth spurt and all. And then this – my mom roped me into teenage girl attitude," she pointed at her nails, "and that's all. I mean I just don't know how to say it anymore…"

I looked at her in the eyes.

"So you seriously weren't this before? This isn't you?"

"This is real. This is me." She looked at me intensely.

"Change is natural, Sam."

"Don't take it the wrong way…" I started. "But are you going somewhere with this?"

That threw her off for a moment.

"Yeah." She said finally. "You have changed too Sam, since I got here. I saw you in the first week. I discovered stuff about you. And now, the you right now and the you long ago – things have changed."

"So you're curious, eh?"

"Partially."

"Why partially?"

"Well, first tell me what has made you change."

I looked at her deep brown eyes again and was momentarily stunned, she was very insightful.

I bit my lip, because I couldn't just blurt the darn answer out. I had to show her.

Slowly, I lifted my hand and I pushed it near to her cheek. It was all really slow to me; I meant to show her exactly what my answer was. My palm slowly made contact with her smooth, russet skin and I slid my hand over her right cheek. It was warm under my hands, and the velvetiness of her skin was soothing and seductive. Her hair, which was flowing down her ears rested on my hand too, smooth and silk and as shiny as varnish. Her eyes, on the touch seemed to close.

Her lips parted to breathe out a cool, peppermint scent.

I inhaled; a very extraordinary thing to do.

On inhalation, I was so enchanted by her parted lips – full and pink, whole and inviting, that I drew closer and rubbed my lips against her other cheek, slowly sliding them across the russet skin to pause at the corner of her lips. There, I drew back slightly and took my lips to her skin, my heard throbbing with excitement.

"You."

"Me?" Her answer was quick, but it was thrilled.

"Yeah, you, Leah. I've never ever been in love before, and to be with you has made me crazy – it has made me fall for you."

Her eyes opened, and her back straightened with the thrill that must have gone through her spine as my breath tickled her ear. My other hand was still caressing her cheek.

"You….love me?"

"Very much. I mean it was a crush before," I laughed silkily, "but now, I feel something in my heart that is really, really hurting. Hurting in the good way – and I think its love."

"That's funny." She turned her head to look at me. She pushed my chest back a little bit, only to grasp the collar and look at me, enthralled. "I kinda feel the same way about you. I mean it's like the burning, this suffocating feeling inside that makes your heart throb, isn't it? Its love, isn't it?"

I grinned at her and confessed.

"It is love. I think mine for you, like love, not a crush, for you started at that truth or dare game…"

She lifted a finger and placed it on my lips. The touch made me shiver in bliss.

"Is the door locked?" she whispered.

A question mark filled my mind.

"Yeah. It's an automatic self-lock." I said, consciously.

"Cool," she said.

And then, she pulled my collar and placed her lips on mine.

I reacted with equal enthusiasm – I grasped her hair and pulled her closer, and then slowly pushed her back to the foot of the bed, and leaned over her, kissing passionately.

***

A harsh knock broke our silence.

Leah was the first one to break away; she pulled her lips away from mine and gasped a little. I looked at the door and straightened up – the scene could have been terrible if I were a typical boy – our clothes stripped off us and lying everywhere. My since I was sincere, we had just spent half an hour kissing the best French kisses ever to be experienced. And deep heart-to-heart confessions.

I pulled at the door handle, my heart full of love for Leah. The handle was jammed halfway and I pulled it with all my strength, only to have mom stagger onto me.

"Mom!" I said in surprise.

"Hey Sam!" she said, a little breathless.

"Where's the fire?" I asked her jokingly.

"Sorry to barge in like this…"mum nodded at Leah, "but your mother wants you home in a bit, hun, and I have to go to the nursery to find the gardener."

"Its ok mom," I started. "I'll walk Leah home and you can go to the nursery.

"Thanks, Sam." She grinned at me mischievously. "Be a gentleman. The keys are on the table, yeah?"

Her eyes twinkled.

"Sure, mom."

With that, mom left, and I walked back to Leah.

"You know, Sam," she said, her skin a burnished brown. "You're okay. And I mean that wasn't intense, but you told me you loved me. And I love you back."

I smiled gratifyingly. "Thanks."

She seemed puzzled.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because of you being with me. I mean – thanks for loving me. You don't know how good it feels.

"Well, at least now this isn't a crush anymore," Leah joked.

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "With crushes, your hormones just kill you."

We both laughed for a moment and then I lifted Leah up in a way a groom would lift his wife to carry her over the threshold. I rocked her jerkily for one long moment, and then jovially took her downstairs.

"You know, Sam," she started, her arms wrapped around my neck. "Like I said, you're sincere. I mean you're not those sex-crazed guys, nor too nerdy, nor too dumb, nor too gangster, nor too wimp, not even too shy nor outspoken and over friendly. I mean, you just tick the checkboxes of criteria in my head."

I laughed at that – I had known this for only too long.

"You know our first ever lunch?" I asked her.

"Yes, I remember it…"

"Do you remember the criteria you set out for boys you'd wanna date?"

She nodded.

"I found myself ticking the boxes. I'm the right one for you."

She giggled and said "Well, to tell you the truth…you seem very, you know…" she searched for words, "intimidating and…I mean I feel like a small bud and you the big blossoming rose."

I stopped for a moment, making out what she meant. Was that a compliment? Or an insult?

My puzzled expression must have shown, because she smirked widely for a moment and then opened her pouting lips to speak.

"Like when a lion falls in love with the lamb."

"Let me guess," I improvised, "You're the lion, me the fluffy little lamb..?"

"No, silly!" she giggled openly. "I am the lamb and you the intimidating lion!"

I laughed at that. Me – a big, ferocious lion? Impossible- she was the one that was cool and calm and I-don't-care-about-what-people-think-about-me type.

"Fine," I said.

I realized that I had paused at the door, and I let her down.

"You want me to come drop you?" I asked her tentatively.

"Can we play pretend for a moment?" her eyes lit up with a wild kind of excitement.

"Sure," I said, sure that a puzzled and sexy look had taken upon my face (since she happened to gasp).

"Ok," she said, excited. "I am the man who's going to go to work. You are my wife and you will kiss me goodbye."

I brooded over the idea. Sam Uley, the wife, and Leah Clearwater, my husband. The character kind of fit. But then again – she was using it as a ruse.

"Ok," I started. "This is the goodbye scene. You're going to go."

She smiled promiscuously.

I put on a harried wife-y expression and tousled her hair.

"Oh just kiss me!" she said.

As if that sentence was my cue, I reached to her and flat our smacked my lips tenderly onto hers, and I softened them softly with mine, going a step further and open my lips so that hers opened too. Then consciously, though she too wanted it, I let my tongue flicker around her mouth and licked hers gently…the feeling sending thrills up my spine.

She came closer and buried her hands to the roots of my dark hair. She pulled my closer, letting her tongue now dance around mine and closed her lips over them, pushing the moisture on her inside lips to mine, using the pressure as a sign to go further, kissing harder now…

And then the front door opened, and there stood mom, her hair sopping wet, plastered to her head, a moody look on her face from before. Behind her, the scenery was foggy with the heavy rain that came pitter-pattering down.

We both froze, our lips still together, and we moved our head a little to face the door, only our eyes on mom, our lips still in impending contact.

Mom looked at us, her eyes bugging out, and then a girlish and "Ha! I caught you!" grin stretched her lips from ear to ear, her pearly white teeth glistening.

She looked at us a little incredulously, a little enthusiastically.

"Er…" she straightened her Tee and walked slowly around us. "Sorry to intrude…carry on!" she said, with a wave of her hands.

She walked into the kitchen slowly, her eyes on us like we were gossip.

Leah broke away, now full out blushing.

"I'll go then…' she said, grinning, and she walked out.

"Take an umbrella at least!" I went after her with a black umbrella that was by the stand.

She took it, still blushing and smiling.

"Thanks…bye!" She kissed me briefly on my lips like I did to hers, and she turned to run to her house, her feet sloshing in the puddles playfully.

"See you tomorrow." I yelled after her, my hand waving, the rain falling like bullets on top of my head, drenching my T-shirt and flattening my hair.

"I love you!" I yelled again.

I let my hand drop as she disappeared, out of sight, and with a sigh, I turned to go back to the house, where no doubt, mom was going to burst on joy when I would step in, and demand for every detail.

As I jogged back to the front door, I though I heard the constant splash of puddles hesitate, and an "I love you too" echoing in the rain filled sky.

* * *

**Well, there we go!! Nw the next chapter might be somethign very, very hearybreaking indeed. Or not. Oh well. If you have any more ides, please give them to me!!**

**You see the shiny button saying "reviews" right here? WELL go on...you know you can't resist clickin' it and leavin' me a review!!**

**Oh bdw, TWILIGHT ROCKS MY SOCKS!! BIGGEST FAN EVER OF TWILIGHT AND RPATZZ IN INDIA RIGHT HERE!!!!**

**Oh, another bdw....I forgot to put a disclaimer....**

**DISCLAIMER: [for the entire story...] I don't own the characters or most of the places, but the whole story itself.**

**Luv,**

**Ash!**


	5. Valentine's Day

**I apologize (again) for the L-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-N-G wait. I really am. I have like a truckload of hoemwork, tests eveyrday, and I'm a anithgrader in INDIA for cryin' out loud. So yeah, sorry, People, please check out my other stories as well please, and leave a nice one line or more reviews, please. Literally begging.**

**I would like to share that I have a certain fan reviewing my works anonymously - the reviewer is called Ashley Greene. I am jumping the gun, probably, but I think its the real one, considering the unintentional hints left in her reviews, and I'm excited that out of all the better stories than mine out there, she has STILL taken the time to read mine and review each and every chapter, Thanks, Ashkey - and YOU ROCK!! BIG FAN!!**

**Ok, thanks all the reviewers, appreciated, If ouve favourited my story, please PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE leafe me a review, even if its just your name and "good" written for comments. Just a small thing to tell me this is good enough for me to continue.**

**Any suggestions? Feel free. tHIS one's on V-Day, because its Feb 5th, and I mean 14th is reallllllllly close. The next scene may be VERYYYYYY DODGY however.**

**Dedicated: Dani. I love you, Dani. For you.**

**DisC.: Twilight ain't mine.**

* * *

Leah.

Weeks went by so fast – school was now like this fast train I kept catching, and it travelled time. Homework was fine too, because I had company, and with company, time flew by really fast as well. Chores – who cared? I had Seth's help and company was with me to help as well.

Hey…company? I keep calling him company. That's just bunk. He's not company. He's the freest man I've met ever. He's an angel, a boy, a handsome epitome of looks and a package of awesome personality in just one little body. A very well sculpted, hot body, of course. But that's okay, because I love him for who he is. Yeah, you heard right, for WHO he is, not whether he's my Hugh Jackman or something.

Sam and I were really good for each other, we really were. At school, I would enter the gates and then be swivelled by my hips to face Sam, his russet skin glistening in the dim light from the sky. He would smile a dazzling smile and then he'd steer me to school, and at class, we'd do everything together. After school, he's walk me home, and after a quick kiss, we'd depart. Any homework? Sam would come over and we'd do it all together. Any chores? Mom let Sam come and help me finish them, and Seth helped too, and dad too just loved Sam, so the blokes would go and play soccer in the backyard and mom and I would go berserk shopping down at the markets.

So, all in all, no one hated that I was with Sam.

Except for Ashley…

So, today of all days, I woke up to the wonderfully flowing sun, which hadn't been out for like a LONG time. Today was going to be a very awesome day; I knew it, because I could just read all the signs. Sun, for one. Sam, for another. I had to go to school, but it would be partially free the whole day, for another. And of course, the biggest thrill overcame me as I went downstairs and saw my dad prepared with a nice breakfast, holding a few roses, chocolates, and in an immaculate suit, waiting for mom. I looked at the calendar when I saw him dressed eccentrically, and there was a tiny heart near "February 14th" and that explained daddy's weird behaviour.

"Oh my god!!" I squealed. "It's Valentine's day!!

So okay, I felt sorry for all those people out there who hadn't found their true love. Okay. I'm not fair. But come ON. Sam and I were both fifteen, and this was like an anniversary of our close-as-close-can-be friendship, or rather shy relationship that had blossomed terrifically. I mean, I referred to it that way because I believed that I kinda was too young to think about these things – but mom had drilled me into studies, but I just did better because I knew that Sam was with me. There was nothing wrong in dating. It just meant that I had found my life partner, and that all I had to do was to start the fire, and then keep it burning until the day I could finally find my position in his life. And of course, it's better to "suffer" young, so you don't make the mistakes once more in life.

But all that pish-posh was way back now, it was V-day and I was going to have a ball. I hoped.

The gates were looking shinier than usual, but it was definitely the effect of the sun. I dropped Seth off to middle school and set off to the building right beside it, senior school. Seth had his best friend as his valentine – he had bought a small tube of Ferrero Rochers already, and two small roses that were just absolutely cute.

I didn't have much, except for my best lip gloss and a small tiny box of chocolate gateau mom and I happened to have baked last night. Yeah, so it's for Sam and moi only.

The doors opened as per usual, only the guards were better dressed today, and very cheerful. The school behind the gates looked very cleaned and tarnished as it has never been before, but nevertheless an improvement. Some traces of snow were there from three day's previous snowfall. But this was clear and pretty and glimmering.

I walked in through the doors and was immediately grabbed by the waist, then turned around to face a russet-skinned, dark eyed, flawless lipped man who smiled back at me.

Sam whispered in my ear, suing his most seductively sensual voice.

"Hey, babe."

He steered me to school, and I was expecting something, my smile plastered to my face, but my heart sinking with each step. He seemed indifferent. He even dressed like normal. I was dressed to suit him today, or suit him as he would have come, today. I was in my tight fitting corset top, with gold spaghetti underneath the brown corset. I was also in the cocktail denim pencil skirt, with a split on the left from where dark blue satin lace frills started and circled my bare legs from there. I was also wearing my slightly heeled converse – one of the newest designs at the moment, and the heels were okayish, long enough for me to walk in and long enough to suit my clothes. I had also tied my hair in a really pretty style; part of my hair from the front middle flipped back and pinned, so that the rest cascaded down my face on its respective side.

He didn't even eye me once as he smiled and snuggled me, steering me to school.

***

All around me, there were couples hugging and kissing, and everyone was just looking at me because Sam and I seemed normal and indifferent. I wanted this to be a great Valentine's Day, as both of had actually got together after last year's. I was tottering around in my funky converse heels, and he was strutting like a tall man in his shoes…

Officially a bad day. The lunch had started, and this time it was a buffet on the field. Apparently, school was officially over for the term – we were getting a few holidays because the tweflthies had to go on a study leave, and the rest of the school was off school too, because the teachers had to depart on a teacher's union conference someplace. So, it was officially 3 in the afternoon, and I hadn't received so much a card nor a chocolate, because most the boys were stopped from asking me because of Sam, and Sam as it is was very indifferent.

I refused to eat. No one really was eating…the food was just fresh under the tarpaulin cover propped up by fancy poled. Everyone was full of the bloody chocolates their boyfriends/girlfriends had gotten them.

I sat down in a pretty empty-ish spot, and I started on the lovely mud cake gateau all by myself, and I was savouring the second sticky and sweet bite, wondering what was the deal with the HUGE tent at the edge of the field, way away from me. The pink curtain flaps were billowing, but I couldn't see past it, and it seemed massive, like one of those marriage marquees. But I was consumed in my welling grief of no valentine, not even from my boyfriend.

Speak of the devil.

Sam suddenly burst behind me, and he jumped and landed beside me, hugging me.

"Oooh that looks delicious – can I have….?" He asked.

"Whatever," I said, and he eagerly scooped a bit, and then his face puckered in delight.

"Yummy." He said. I smirked.

"What's wrong, Lee-lee?"

"Oh nothing," I improvised sarcastically. "Just a wonderful da when I was ready to celebrate and then the tool I have for the celebration decides to not notice it."

"How stupid, that tool," Sam smirked.

"That tool is you, fool!!" I got up and snatched my cake away from him. "And that's the valentine cake mom and I baked for BOTH of us. And you don't think it's a big deal, this valentine shit, but it IS, okay! It's my first, and I'm damn pissed at you for making this the WORST."

I turned around after yelling at full volume, and everyone in five metre radius was staring.

I walked away, huffing, to the other side of the field to go home. Everyone in town who was celebrating was here, and everyone was now watching me walk away. Little did I care. That stupid bastard never bothered to care for me, so be it.

He caught me surprisingly fast by my hand and turned me around and looked me full in the face.

"Leah, you've got to watch what you're saying." His voice was calm.

"Oh yeah? Well I ain't watching this: You are the worst BOYFRIEND VALENTINE EVER!" Some "oooooooooooh"s went off in the crowd.

I walked away, happy with his humiliation and I was near the tent now. Without watching, I walked through it, and it turned out to be just a veil thing, with more people here. Everyone from the other side of the veil, who had just watched my scene, now followed us in, and I huffed past everyone, not bothering to meet my mom's eyes, which I caught staring at me from the corner of my eyes. I walked past.

"Would the worst boyfriend/valentine do this?" Sam's voice was loud and clear.

I turned, to see him with an immaculate tux on him, a rose in the pocket, his dark wash jeans sexily clinging onto him. He was kneeling on one knee on the floor, the other leg bent in a proposal position.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Will you be my valentine?"

Of course, it was too late, bub, I thought in my head.

But then the people cleared back a little, and I saw that I was on a dancing floor, and from behind me, My Immortal by Evanescence started playing. Just the Piano. Then I saw him clap his hands and then I gasped.

Some of the drapes fell of the poles supporting the pink veils. And they revealed a huge, ginormous banner with the most amazing calligraphy styled into beautiful words.

"Happy Valentine's, Leah. Would you like to be my Valentine? Love, Sam."

And beside the words was a picture of us.

Teary eyed, now. I looked at him kneeling and walked to him, and placed my hands on him.

He smiled cheekily, and I gripped his hand tighter, tears spilling from my eyes.

Then his hand clenched, and I felt something solid in my hands.

A rose.

I sniffed and put the rose in my skirt pocket, lifted Sam, and hugged him.

All I could stutter out were "yes"s.

And everyone started clapping like crazy.

Sam hugged me, and he held my hands in a preposterous position. I was too dumb to realize how he was holding me, just too absorbed in his eyes, when he started to move.

Oh god. Ballroom dancing.

My heels were perfect.

We both started dancing the waltz and people clapped; it wasn't long before more couples started to join us, and started to waltz.

He did this for me? That was too sweet. I loved Sam. I loved how he knew me.

I loved him so much. He was….

He was….

He was….

He was Sam, one of the best people I had ever known.

And I just loved him for that element of unpredictability.

I hadn't noticed the song we had now, at 4:30, started to dance to, and I was glad that as we looked into each other's eyes and the message that flowed was of love and "Can we rest?", we stopped, and I quoted the last line of the song in my head.

"And we danced on into the night….."

* * *

**Well there we are, not so heartbreaking, but I was bored and a Vday idea hit me. I had to make a french oral presentation on it *shudders* luckily i;m good at french.**

**The last line was from the song "Into the Night" by Santana ft Chad Kroeger. I love that song. Its super.**

**SO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! EVEN IF IT A LINE OR JUST A WORD!!!! JUST REVIEW!!! *literally begs***

**Luv,**

**Ash**


End file.
